


Leave Me For Dead

by lightsaroundyourvanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaroundyourvanity/pseuds/lightsaroundyourvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon pays Meg a visit after she lands in 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me For Dead

“You.”  
  
The sexy, lush-lipped redhead was a new meatsuit, but Meg would have recognized Abaddon, Knight of Hell, anywhere.  
  
Abaddon smirked. “Mastema,” she purred. “In trouble again, I see.”  
  
Meg laughed, but it quickly devolved into a scraped cough. “It’s Meg these days.”  
  
A sour turn twisted Abaddon’s smile. “Your vessel’s name.”  
  
“One of ‘em.” Meg shrugged, no easy feat when you were chained to a lichen-encrusted wall. “You know me. I like to keep life interesting.”  
  
Abaddon’s eyes flicked from the manacles binding Meg’s wrists to the ones at her ankles. “I can see that.”  
  
“I thought you were supposed to be dead,” Meg said, with more bravado than she felt. Her wrists chafed, and Crowley had spent the morning orchestrating Chinese water torture with a holier twist. So she was feeling a little defensive.

“Archangels,” Abaddon said dismissively. “No sense of follow through.”  
  
Meg grimaced. She’d had more than her share of angels not making good on their promises lately. “So are you here to spring me or what?” she asked Abaddon.  
  
Abaddon took a step towards her, too casually for Meg’s liking. “Or what. You know I always told your daddy I’d look out for you, but you seem to have tangled with an entirely new nest of snakes now.”  
  
“Look out for me,” Meg said wryly. “You did a bang up job of that during the Crusades.”  
  
“I didn’t hear any complaints.”  
  
“Of course you didn’t,” said Meg. “You left just before the cavalry arrived. They tried to burn me alive, you know. Luckily, they forgot the seasoning.”  
  
“Mortals,” Abaddon commented derisively.   
  
“You’re missing the point,” Meg replied.  
  
“Watch your tone,” Abaddon said sharply. She advanced until she was almost nose-to-nose with Meg, close enough to graze Meg’s cheek, fingers feather light and deadly. “You may be Azazel’s daughter, and we may have fought together, but you’re still a servant of hell, Mastema, and I am one of Lucifer’s chosen.”  
  
“You were,” Meg choked. She would not lean into Abaddon’s touch, especially not when she was chained to a cavern wall. She had some scrap of dignity left. “Lucifer’s locked in a cage now. I don’t think he’s going anywhere.”  
  
“That’s nothing new,” said Abaddon, puzzled. “That’s what we’ve been searching for the righteous man for.”  
  
Meg closed her eyes. She didn’t have the energy to explain four years of apocalypse to anybody today, even if they were tracing the line of her jaw now in a maddening, tantalizing way. “You really have been out of the game for awhile,” she said instead.   
  
“Maybe,” Abaddon admitted. “But I don’t intend to stay that way. What do you know about the Winchesters?”  
  
“That you should stay the fuck away from them.”  
  
Abaddon’s hand stilled. “That was strongly worded.”  
  
“If you’re talking about Sam and Dean Winchester, it wasn’t strong enough,” Meg replied. “They kill everything they touch. How do you think I got here?”  
  
“I thought maybe Crowley had been reading my dream journal,” said Abaddon.   
  
“You kinky bitch.”   
  
Abaddon smiled, showing teeth. “One of the painful side effects of an upbringing in hell. And you’ve always looked gorgeous when you’re strung up and beaten.” Abaddon’s hand was moving again, one palm cupping the curve of Meg’s cheek.  
  
“Does that mean you’re not going to let me down?” asked Meg.  
  
“Oh, I wouldn’t let you down whether it looked pretty or not,” said Abaddon. Her hand slipped from Meg’s cheek to the back of her neck, where it rested, possessive and sure. “I have way too much to deal with right now to tangle with whatever it is you’re neck deep into. I just wanted to see if you were well.”  
  
Meg scowled. “I’m fucking peachy.”  
  
“You look it,” Abaddon murmured, and then she kissed Meg, bit down on her lower lip, fisted her hand in Meg’s bleached out hair.  
  
 _I’m planning to leave you chained up and for dead_ wasn’t the most compelling advance Meg had ever been on the receiving end of, but sadly, it was also not the worst, and she met Abaddon’s kiss with an open-mouthed sigh. Abaddon deepened the kiss then, their tongues tangling together, and her grip on Meg’s hair tightened almost painfully. Her free hand ran up and down the length of Meg’s side, dipped under the hem of Meg’s shirt, closed around one breast and circled the nipple with rough strokes of her thumb until it drew taut. Meg gasped out loud, and Abaddon pressed closer against her, crushing Meg’s back against the slimy rock wall.  
  
“Thought you were too busy to deal with me,” Meg grumbled as Abaddon kissed and bit a line down her throat.  
  
“I said I was too busy to help you,” said Abaddon, sucking a bruise onto Meg’s collarbone. “I’m never too busy to _deal_ with you.”  
  
“Maybe I have a headache,” Meg quipped.  
  
“You’re welcome to try and stop me,” Abaddon pushed Meg’s shirt over her head and left it rucked around her shoulders, the shirt trapped as surely as Meg was by the manacles. “But you won’t.” And then she dipped her head low, caught Meg’s nipple between her teeth and sucked hard. Meg moaned, her hips jerking forward, and Abaddon stilled her by shoving Meg hard against the wall, her tongue tracing teasing lines along Meg’s breast. She toyed with the top button of Meg’s jeans, almost as though she was considering it, before she flicked it open and dragged the zipper down.  
  
“Oh, fuck me,” Meg groaned.  
  
Abaddon smiled. “That’s the idea.” Her full lips were a smeared mess of red lipstick now, and Meg wasn’t sure what she found hotter: Abaddon, undone and debauched, or the smudges of lipstick that mottled her own bare chest. Then Abaddon slid two fingers inside of her and crooked them, and Meg was too blinded by a searing jolt of lust to make any hard decisions.   
  
Abaddon’s fingers found a steady rhythm within Meg, and she continued to thrust into her until Meg was whimpering, her hips canting and her chains rattling. Abbadon licked a long stripe down Meg’s torso, right between her breasts, lingering at Meg’s navel and stopping short at the juncture of her thighs.   
  
“Well don’t stop _now_ ,” Meg panted.   
  
Abaddon obliged her and lowered her head until her mouth was on Meg. She rolled her tongue against Meg’s clit, and Meg cried out loud. Abaddon removed her fingers from Meg so that she could peel the other demon’s jeans down to her thighs, giving her lips and tongue and mouth better access to Meg’s cunt. She lapped at Meg and hummed, pressing on her hipbones so that rock and schrapnel cut into Meg’s bare ass. Licked her way into Meg’s cunt, hot and so wet that Abaddon thought she could drink it in if she wanted to. She could feel Meg beginning to clench and spasm around her tongue, and she ran it back up to Meg’s clit, tracing slow, lazy circles that mimicked the earlier patterns she had licked on Meg’s chest.   
  
Abaddon increased the pressure and pace in a controlled, unhurried way, until Meg felt her thighs start to quiver, until she heard herself hissing Abaddon’s name, again and again, between tightly clenched teeth. When Meg’s orgasm ripped through her minutes later, Abaddon milked her through it with her tongue until the last aftershocks of pleasure began to subside and Meg sagged against her chains.  
  
Abaddon wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked up at Meg, favouring her with a wide grin. “Don’t say I never gave you anything,” she said, more than a little smug.   
  
Meg was panting, and too wrung out to respond. She closed her eyes and steadied her breath.  
  
When she opened them, Abaddon was gone.  
  
“Just like the Crusades,” Meg sighed. She let her head loll to one side and shut her eyes again. Abaddon hadn’t even bothered to redress her.  
  
She would be fucked in a whole new way when Crowley found her like this.


End file.
